Little Mustachioed Shit
"Little Moustachioed Shit" is the tenth episode of Season Two, and the twenty-third overall episode of Orange Is The New Black. Synopsis The guards get tougher in a bid to turn up prison contraband; a big, lingering secret is finally revealed. Plot The episode begins with a flashback where Piper is having sex with who we assume could be Larry however, we see Alex climbing out of the bedsheets. Piper confesses that she is not really that experienced when it comes to women but Alex says she will coach her through it. Alex then receives a suspicious phone call from Amsterdam and tells Piper to give her a second because it is business. Out of nowhere whilst Alex goes to take the call someone wearing a hoodie enters the room and unexpectedly to attacks Piper by punching her while she is still in bed. Alex comes back and grabs one of Piper's stun gun to shoots in the back from behind and Piper shoots at is Sylvie to death with the berretta fireman gun to gets knocking out the window, Piper gets mad that Alex has a friend but Alex claims that she liked Piper and saw her around which is why she slept with her but Piper abruptly leaves. Piper arrives back at the prison in real time and is asked by the guard as a formality to squat and cough. She is then welcomed by Red, she describes her furlough and lies to Red that her shop is doing well and business is doing well to make Red happy. Piper says she can see why Red was proud and Red thanks her believing that her boys turned the business around when we know that they didn't. Piper concludes that her and Larry are definitely over and that Larry had Sex with someone else, Red then goes on to reassure her but Piper says she wasn't mad, as it was tit for tat but she didnt want to know who it was because a name would make it worse, even though she begins to speculate that it was their neighbour. Red hands Piper her mail that is apparently from Alex and Piper stares at is solumly. Rosa's food is violated by the gang of black girls again (mainly Vee). When Aleida serves Crazy Eyes 2 waffles, Gloria says in Spanish 'What the F*** are you doing?' Aleida says it is justified as they give her 'extra smokes'. Vee and the others come to a table where Miss Rosa is sitting and on asking what the women want, Vee states that her girls need that seat. When the women answers back, Crazy eyes pours water all over her food as Vee stands watch and smiles. The woman then gets up and tells Vee that she is a 'very rude woman' and Vee simply sarcastically says 'you wound me'. One of the women laughs when Miss Rosa leaves and claims that they are 'ballers up in here'. Black Cindy then brings in treats from the Commissiary to the other girls delight. They all praise Vee who then says you have to find a way to work the system. Red and Sophia talk and we find out Sophia's son is coming to visit. Red says don't be dissapointed if her son does not notice her new hair because boys are stupid and never notice things like that. Sophia claims that her son was pissed off and ashamed as he was only 12 and was angry which is understandable as he has been through a lot. Sophia says she wants him to vent and get it all out whereas Red says she would kick him to death and says 'we all have our own way of parenting'. Soso carries on arguing about the conditions in the prison and refuses to eat. Once again, all the girls get sick of her and tease her as they don't agree with what she is saying, as she sits down Black stuffs food in her mouth. Nicky then goes to see Piper who shows her the envelope of the letter written by Alex. Piper says she hasn't read it to Nicky's surprise who claims that not reading it takes some serious will power. Piper says Alex wants her to jump at the chance of reading the letter but that Alex cant possibly say anything more to her because she is a liar. Nicky says doesnt every one lie to everyone, Piper says Alex wants her to crack and then Alex will be able to easily apologize. Nicky responds by saying that she still isnt going to throw it way either though because she misses Alex, Piper agrees but says she is sick of the hold Alex has over her. Flashback to when Piper is at the bar, she watches Alex and Sylvie. This comes after when Sylvie finds Piper in bed at her house with Alex. Piper waits until Alex goes past and then she follows her, she finds Alex waiting for the toilet and starts talking to her and flirting. Piper says she came for the burlesque show and Alex says her friend is in it. Alex apologizes for that night (when Piper was attacked by Sylvie) and claims that she is not a shady person. Piper jokingly says being punched was a good life experience, Alex says she meant it that her relationship with Sylvie was complicated. When Alex says she doesnt do well with rules, Piper says thats she problem - rules are not fun. The toilet door opens and the person in there leaves. Piper says that she will back off if Sylvie is Alex's future wife and then claims that she was never really a sexual person until she met Alex. She then whispers seductively in Alex's ear that she wants to 'taste what you taste like'. The two then kiss and enter the cubicle together. Mendez then makes a joke out of Red when she comes out of the eating hall and whilst Red is visably annoyed, Mendez just laughs. Mendez then starts annoying Bennett the other guard. Miss Figueroa is angry at the prison propoganda article being published and claims she doesnt want to see this shit again. Jo caputo then tells her that Mendez got the inmate pregnant and is suprised when she says she is keeping him at work for now. He then asks if he can fire Mendez and she says fine. Taystee and Poussey then argue about the way people are acting around Vee.The confrontation leads to Taystee saying 'get the fuck out of my bunk'. Just as this happens another inmate alers them that there is a sweep about to take place. Morello and Nicky are then talking and Morello worries about her makeup being too much and Nicky responds by saying the leary look looks hot, Morello laughs and leaves. Nicky then panicks and hides some drugs in her clothes whilst the watchful eye of Gina. A guard finds some cigarettes in Watsons bunk and starts shouting at her and takes her to the SHU. Watson looks at Vee who has no response. Mendez starts hassaling Daya when he is checking her bunk. When he is complimenting her she just looks blankly infront of her. He finds a rose and smells it and then says 'im gonna let you keep that' he then walks away. The guards are all looking at the items they have found and then realise that someone is bringing something through their rectal area and one of the guards then says ' someone has been slacking with the squat and cough'. She says that there should be more thorough searches but the others say they are not allowed. Pennsatucky and Healy are having a conversation in his office where she says her state of mind is a 4. He asks if there is any angry thoughts, she sarcastically asks him the exact same question and he says that is projection. He says he wants to start a support group. She says no-one will come but Healy thinks otherwise. Poussey and Vee have a confrontation. Miss Figueroa whilst with Jo asks if Diya is sure officer Mendez forced himself on her. Miss Figueroa then asks Jo to leave and then asks Diya one to one whether it was consentual, Diya says yes. Sophia's son and wife comes to visit and Sophia says anything you want to say to me you can say it. His wife suggests they play cards and goes to get them after the awkwardness. Piper then sees a man who claims that there is corruption in the prison and asks for invoices of who is getting paid. Piper mocks him when he says he can give her a camera. Sophia and her son seem to be getting on well when playing cards and he and his wife smile at each other.The man Piper was with runs into Miss Figueroa who is annoyed at him being there when he states he saw Piper. An announcement says Morello has a visitor to her and Nicky's surprise, Morello then leaves. Gina Murphy who saw Nicky with the drugs confronts her but Nicky says she wont take any. Morello's visitor is her 'boyfriend' but when she says hi and holds her hand out he says 'dont fucking touch me'. He says he knows she broke into her house but the cops dont believe him. He threatens her life by telling her to never come near his family again whilst raising his voice so people stare. He sees Nicky smile at Morello and he claims Morello is a stalker and they only went on one date. Nicky realises all is not what it seems and looks on sympathetically when Morello runs out. Morello cries and says no-one is going to lover her but Nicky says she loves her and they hug. Piper calls and asks Larry who he slept with, as it has obviously gettin to her. Vee and Crazy Eyes say her phone time is up so Piper says goodbye and hangs up. A flashback to Polly and Piper where there is a burning paper bag on the floor and when Piper stamps on it poo comes out. Polly says its a prank and Piper realises its Sylvie, Alex's ex. Healy and Pennsatucky sit at the support group surrounded by empty chairs as no-one is coming. Polly comes to see Piper and in that moment Piper realises that it was Polly who slept with Larry but she doesnt directly admit that she knows. Another Piper and Alex flashback after the Kiss at the bar where Alex and Slyvie have broken up. Piper asks Alex is she loved Sylvie and she says no but she does love Piper, Piper says she loves Alex back and they kiss. Present time Piper is smacking a fist against a wall as her hand bleeds, perhaps she was remembering that memory or she was thinking about Larry and Polly. Red walks in, and a dismayed Piper tells her she knows who slept with Larry. Red encourages her to stop punching a wall and start plotting her revenge. Piper asks if she can be left alone. Once Red leaves, Piper takes out the letter Alex sent her and starts to read it. Vee and Red confront each other in a green house. Nicky gets the drugs and starts smelling them seemingly unable to resist. Ncky then goes to see red in the green house and she gives the drugs to Red claiming that she will have them if Red doesn't take them off. Red asks who gave it to her and she says Tastee who got it from Vee. Red hugs Nikki saying she did good for not having them. Poussey then charges at Vee in the bathroom and Crazy Eyes then intervenes and with Vee's approval starts beating Poussey up, as she lies on the floor the others leave Crazy Eyes gets rejected on the paper by Sam puts a stamps on it and he gives to Crazy Eyes. Piper calls her brothers house but his wife picks up. Piper says she needs her to do her a favour. The next scene is Polly opening her door to a burning bag like that seen in the flashback of her and Piper getting one off Sylvie. Polly realises Piper knows about her and Larry sleeping together and says to herself 'i deserve that'. Jo and Mendez are in the office and he tells Mendez that Daya has a baby before firing him and saying he is under arrest as the police come in. As he is carried away the News ask Miss Figueroa questions and she says there is a 0 tolerance policy of assault. As she is talking we see Mendez being led out as all of the women stare at him. He winks at Bennett and says 'wait for me' to Diya and shouts 'I love this woman' about Daya. He says he is going to take care of her. Diya and Bennett then look at each other - closing titles. Category:Season 2 Episodes